


You're Crazy

by Punish_Me_Frank_Castle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punish_Me_Frank_Castle/pseuds/Punish_Me_Frank_Castle
Summary: Prompt: Bucky pulling the whole Sandlot thing where he fakes needing CPR so he can kiss you.Authors Note: So this fic is really simple and short but I like it a lot. It was inspired by that scene from Sandlot, so if you haven’t seen that just go google it and watch it. It’s super cute. Hopefully you guys like this as much as I do.





	You're Crazy

Bucky saw you sitting there, watching people dive off the diving board, making sure nobody drowned. Steve was saying something to him but he wasn’t paying attention. You looked beautiful, your one piece bathing suit complimenting you in all the right places. You were beautiful, with Y/C/H hair and Y/C/E eyes. You weren’t like any other girl Bucky had ever seen, he felt himself drawn to you. It was like there was a gravitational pull between the two of you.

You stretched, lifting your arms to the sky and arched your back. Bucky gulped, he swore you were the prettiest dame he had ever laid eyes on.

“Buck are you even listening to me?” asked Steve.

Bucky tore his gaze away from you, “No Steve, I’m kind of busy right now.”

Steve rolled his eyes, perching his sunglasses on the top of his head. “Why don’t you just ask her out Bucky? It’s not like she’d say no, I’ve seen her eyeing you over the past couple weeks too.”

Bucky laughed. “I know, I just don’t know how to start up a conversation.”

“Wow Bucky, are you actually having trouble with the ladies? You must have lost your touch after all these years.” Steve said jokingly.

“She’s not like any other dame Steve. She’s different. She’s—“ Bucky stopped talking abruptly, his eyes trained on you.

You began to reply your sunscreen, oblivious to your surroundings, eyes still trained on the diving boards. Bucky wanted your attention. He wanted you to look at him, to have your full attention. He found it amusing, that he was jealous of a bunch of ten year olds doing cannon balls. Bucky racked his brain, trying to think of a way to talk to you without making a complete ass of himself. Then an idea popped into his head.

“I’ll be right back.” he said to Steve.

“Okay.” Steve said absentmindedly, not paying attention.

Bucky started smiling as he walked to the diving boards. He rolled his shoulders, cracked his knuckles. He climbed on the board. He felt you watching him. He stopped at the end of the board and looked at you. You smiled at him. Bucky chuckled under his breath, winked at you, and jumped.

He estimated it took you about 10 seconds for you to figure out that something was wrong. He wasn’t worried. He could hold his breath for around 2 minutes if necessary. He smiled again. This was either the best plan he had ever come up with, or the worst. He heard someone dive into the water, he didn’t dare open his eyes. He felt arms wrap around his shoulders and torso, he instantly knew it was you. He felt you push off of the bottom of the pool.

Bucky heard you blow your whistle as soon as you hit the surface, signaling to the other lifeguard that there was an emergency. He kept his eyes shut tight and tried to keep his breathing as minimal as possible.

“Do we need to get a CPR Ventilator?” he heard the frantic lifeguard ask you.

“Are you fucking kidding me John? Just help me get him out of the pool, I know CPR.” you said in a frustrated voice.

“You know how to do CPR?” asked the clueless lifeguard

“Dude, you have to know how to perform CPR if you’re a fucking lifeguard. How did you even get this job?” you asked incredulously.

“Oh, she has a mouth on her.” Bucky thought, smirking internally.

Bucky almost ruined his own plan trying not to laugh at you. He knew that after all this that guy was so fired. He didn’t really feel bad. His train of thought completely stopped when he felt your hands on him. He felt you press your ear to his chest, trying to find a heartbeat. He never wanted your ear to move. He wanted you to be listening to his heart for the rest of his life.

Then it happened. Your mouth was on his. You breathed into him, three puffs of breath, and then you were gone. He missed your mouth already. He felt you pumping on his chest. Your mouth was on his again and then it was gone. He knew that next time was the time, the time to make his move.

“Come on you son of a bitch.” He heard you say. He smiled, hoping that you hadn’t seen it.

Your mouth was on his once more. Bucky waited a second to start kissing you. His hands took hold of your sides, and he put all his concentration on that one moment, that one kiss.

He felt you register the shock of his kiss, and before you broke away, Bucky would have swore that you kissed him back, even if it was just a little.

He opened his eyes, and looked up at you smiling. You stood above him, hands on your hips, the sun acting as your own personal halo. Bucky saw the scowl on your face, but he just kept on smiling up at you.

* * *

You frowned down at the guy. The nerve, he could at least buy you dinner first. You yanked him up, took a hold of his shoulder and began pushing him towards the door. You tried not to concentrate on how his muscles felt under your hand.

“What the hell is your problem?” you began ranting, “Who does that? Who wakes up and thinks ‘Hey, today I’m going to fake drown so I can sexually assault a life guard?”

“Whoa whoa whoa, sexual assault? Mystery Guy said hurriedly, “I never meant any harm, I just wanted to kiss you, and that’s the first idea I thought of.” You could tell that he was being genuine.

“Well you’re lucky I have a sense of humor mister. But I’m still gonna have to ban you for that little stunt, pool policy.” you said, some of the harshness leaving your voice. You gave the guy one last push out the entrance. You turned to leave. As you were walking back in, you heard him yell.

“It was worth it! I’d do it all over again!” You looked back over your shoulder and gave him a small smile.

You walked past John, mentioning to him that he was fired. He began rambling but you weren’t paying attention. You kept running what just happened through your mind. You grabbed a piece of paper from the office and wrote something down. You walked back outside, still having to work, but you made a stop on the way to your tower.

“Hey muscles.” you called to the friend of Mystery Guy. He looked up, a questioning look on his face.

“You’re friend is banned from the pool. And here,” you reached out and gave him the piece of paper, “give this to him will ya?”

Muscles took the paper slowly and nodded his head looking confused. You walked to your post, and put your sunglasses on. Something caught your attention from beyond of the pool gates. There Mystery Guy was, sitting on the hood of his car, grinning at you. You shook your head and laughed under your breath, and then turned your attention back to the diving boards.

* * *

Steve was throughly confused. He had no idea what had happened, he was too busy reading. He began packing his things up, someone had to take his idiotic friend home. He saw Bucky sitting on the hood of the car, staring at the lifeguard. He had some explaining to do.

“Bucky what stupid thing did you do?” he asked quizzically

“I had to kiss her Steve, I had too. So, I kind of, pretended to be, uhh drowning, so she would give me mouth to mouth. And then I kinda just kissed her.”

Steve stood there in shock, his mouth slightly open. “Buck that is the craziest stunt you have ever pulled. Why would you even think of that?”

* * *

Why did Bucky think of that? He didn’t really know. All he knew is that he had been waiting for weeks to kiss you, and he just got tired of waiting. He had never been a patient man. It was impulsive and crazy, but he didn’t regret it. The feeling of your lips on his was one of the best things he had ever felt. He would do it all over again.

“I don’t know, I had hoped it would work, but I guess not.” he answered . “When she escorted me out, she kind of seemed amused, after she got over the whole shock of it all.”

“Well,” he heard Steve say, “She gave me something to give to give to you.”

He reached out his hand to take the note from Steve. He opened it. His eyes scanned the paper for a second and then he began to laugh.

 

The note read:

 

##  _You’re crazy, but luckily I am too._  
(803)-556-3723  
— Y/N

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what y'all think & if you have any requests feel free to leave them in the comment section. :)


End file.
